


Trust In Me When I Say

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [29]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Kyungsoo has the rainy day blues, but Joonmyun has the cure.





	Trust In Me When I Say

**Author's Note:**

> Brief mention of blood. It isn't too much, just a head's up for those sensitive.

Kyungsoo considered himself a realist; grounded and logical. Unfortunately, this didn’t make him emotionless or incapable of letting pessimism drown him out. Submitting his most recent article at work hadn’t really garnered much response from his boss, somehow this morning he hadn’t noticed the bread for his sandwich was moldy, so he had skipped lunch, and the cherry on top of the shit sundae of his day was the downpour, rain so vicious even his umbrella hadn’t spared him.

Squelching into the entryway, he’d felt as if the clouds outside were still present; negative thoughts like lightning strikes against his skull. Hanging his sopped hoodie on the hook near the door and wincing as he toed off his soaked shoes, he looked around for signs of his boyfriend or even the dogs.

The house being empty normally meant Kyungsoo bustled with cleaning, making dinner, or catching up on his reading on the couch. Today it meant trudging into the kitchen, opening cabinets with satisfying bangs as he started slamming ingredients onto the counter.

“Your writing is samey and predictable lately, Do.” He could hear his boss’s tone, and imitated the cough afterwards from the man’s chimney cigar habit. “And you still don’t have many friends in the office. Socialize, learn to make this your team instead of just your nine to five.”

His own voice was next. “Can’t even fucking make a sandwich. Who doesn’t notice green on the side of the slices? Good fucking job, idiot.”

Scanning the counter top earned him more self-ire. “Oh wow. Look at this. Dishes from yesterday, the bagel box left on the counter even though it’s empty. You’re on a roll.”

“I’d say welcome home, but in your current mood that might not go over so well.”

Kyungsoo jumped, completely caught off-guard by Joonmyun leaning against the bar and apparently joining into his conversation. Dishes still in hand, he hadn’t completely placed the steak knife away before his surprise and the utensil slipped, cutting open his finger. The sting greeted him first, followed by the dribble of blood down his hand. “Motherfucking shit!”

The older man rushed over, grabbing paper towels to blot at the cut. Leaning in, he inspected the injury and sighed softly. “I’m sorry, baby. It looks fine though. Nothing to even need stitches for.”

“You’re...don’t apologize, Joon. I...it isn’t surprising I fucked this up too.” Kyungsoo felt like the words were bitter against his tongue, like he knew he didn’t really believe all of this, but he still couldn’t keep them from rushing out.

Keeping pressure on his finger, Joonmyun kept a thoughtful expression before speaking. “You’re the best cook I know.”

Kyungsoo gave the older man a look. “I nearly sliced my finger open two seconds ago and you’re going to say that?”

“Chanyeol’s a great pianist, but even he hits sour notes.” Joonmyun smiled. “Right?”

Begrudgingly, Kyungsoo nodded. “Alright, but-”

“Ah, ah. My turn. You can make your counterpoints in just a moment. Let’s see...great cook, a talented writer when he isn’t having an off day. Cleans up after his messy boyfriend, even if some things slip through...I had a bagel after you left for work, so that’s on me.” Joonmyun tapped his chin with his free hand as he thought. “You’re gorgeous; full lips and bright eyes and those defining, stark eyebrows. Your body is sinful and plush, especially those thighs and that butt.”

That got Kyungsoo laughing, shifting his weight to a different foot. “How did I know you were going to get to my body at some point soon?”

Joonmyun’s eyes sparkled with mischief, a rare and delightful look. “I’m not done, Danny Downer. You know how to unwind me when I get pent up; when I repress and distress until it starts to eat me up inside. You always leave a towel out for me when you finish your nightly shower, so I have one when I get up in the morning. When you speak to the puppies and your voice softens, you could make a siren swoon. And we haven’t even gotten to you singing yet.”

Looking down, Kyungsoo felt embarrassment color his cheeks and the tips of his ears. All this praise felt wobbly, felt uneasy against all his negativity, but he knew that Joonmyun wouldn’t lie about any of it. If his feelings were valid, so were Joonmyun’s claims. Reality was likely somewhere in the middle, but hardly anywhere near his self-loathing tirade.

“Joon.” Kyungsoo wriggled his finger free; cut barely visible and the bleeding stopped. “This feels funny, coming from you. We both know your internal dialogue almost parallels my word vomit from earlier.”

Joonmyun moved to bring him close, to rest their foreheads together while his hands settled on Kyungsoo’s hips. “And who always comes singing my praises? Sometimes even literally. Remember the serenade last New Years?”

Groaning, Kyungsoo hid his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder. “God, why did you bring that up?”

“You’re just too good to be true,” Joonmyun sang, swaying them in the kitchen. “Can’t take my eyes off of you.”

Kyungsoo moved with him, closing his eyes. Eventually he surrendered, body pliant and voice soft. “You’d be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much.”

Joonmyun spun them now. “At long last love has arrived and I thank god I’m alive-”

“You’re not even religious.” Kyungsoo interjected, lifting his head up.

This earned him a brief pinch as Joonmyun continued on. “You’re just too good to be true.”

“Can’t take my eyes off you.” Kyungsoo finished, smile spreading despite all of the rain clouds still heavy in his head.

Joonmyun leaned in, brushing their noses once before kissing him. Kyungsoo melted against him, hands both coming to rest against his chest. He never faltered, never doubted his love for Joonmyun, but moments like this almost made him wonder if he dreamed the other man up.

“I know I can’t make you see you like I do, that your feelings aren’t invalid, but don’t think I’m not going to try.” Joonmyun pulled back, but didn’t stop their swaying. “I love you, Soo. I love you no matter how many moldy sandwiches you make or how many times you don’t think you deserve it.”

Leaning back up, Kyungsoo sealed that promise with a kiss. “I love you, Joon. I...don’t know what to say. I think all the beauty in me, the pretty words, have all disappeared.”

“You’ll find them again.” Joonmyun seemed sure of it, dipping him back with his hand supporting his spine. “And I’ll be waiting. I expect poetry, love.”

Laughing, Kyungsoo stayed close as Joonmyun straightened him once more. “I’ll write you sonnet after sonnet. Books of love written in kisses on your skin.”

The way the kitchen lights haloed Joonmyun’s head, the hush of the rainfall on the window, and this very moment were poetry. There was a reason Kyungsoo had become a writer, after all. Not for the deadlines and editing gripes, but for the man in his arms and the void in his spirit calling out for more.

“That sounded pretty wonderful to me.” Joonmyun finally stepped back. “But I’m no writer. How about we order in pizza and watch some cartoons on the couch?”

Kyungsoo was already halfway into the living room, rummaging through their ottoman for blankets. “Way ahead of you, baby. And...thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally was going to include another pairing and prompt for this day, but life's kind of been kicking me while I'm down. Things fell through for my original idea and so I decided to scrap it all. SuDo and a little pick me up fic seemed like the perfect cure for what ailed me.
> 
> The song has been covered a thousand times, but it's Can't Take My Eyes Off You by (in this case) Muse.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
